Mikan's shy boy
by Chibi Black Ookami
Summary: She is cute yet evil, she likes to manipulate guys. Bad Boys, Fly Boys, Rock Boys...She dated them all but now, she is chasing after a "Shy Boy". Will she ever get her Boy? Based on Jordin Sparks" Shy Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Mikan's shy boy **

* * *

**_And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy_  
_So I gotta know_  
_Are you a shy boy?_**

* * *

**France - Paris**

The sun was shining brightly, the sky was blue with white clouds moving slowly, the birds chirped as they flew in the air. The sun's rays reached every corner

A young seventeen year old girl with long shiny chocolate brown hair and deep olive orbs stood in the front gates of a huge academy. She wore a knee-length white dress with double straps, white two inches high heeled boots and a french hat that was tilted to the left. In short she looked decent yet cute, casual and hot with her petite form

All the acedemy's staff was there to bid her goodbye, because she was one of the top students they had.

"_Mademoiselle Sakura (miss Sakura)_" a middle aged man clad in a formal suit said with a smile that reached his ears as he addressed the brunette in front of him "_Vous allez nous manquer içi à Academie Alice" _the girl smiled at him _"Vous étiez une excellente élève, mademoiselle. J'espère de vous voir encore, un jour (We're going to miss you in our academy. You were an excellent student miss, I hope to see you again one day)_"

She nodded at him and shook his hand "_Merci beaucoup monsieur le directeur, l'Academie va me manquer aussi mais je crois que c'est le temps de revenir à mon pays, celui que j'ai quitté il y a des années (Thank you principal, I'll miss the academy so much but I believe that it is time for me to go back to my country that I left years ago)_" the principal laughed and waved at her as the driver opened the limo's door. She got in and he revived the black vehicle. Next halt was the hotel

She'll have to sleep early tonight because the next day she has a flight to catch up with

* * *

**Japan - Tokyo**

"Narumi-san, Sakura-san will arrive soon" the blond smiled and clapped his hands in delight

"I can't wait to see her, the report says that she lived in Paris. That's soo exciting" flowers seemed to came out of Narumi. The body-guard coughed awkwardly and adjusted his tie

Narumi would always be excited -like right now- when he gets a new student but this time, he looked like he was in cloud nine

"Narumi-san! She will be here any minute. Please concentrate more" the hyper twenty year old man smiled sheepishly and nodded

"There is she" a guard pointed at a brunette who was looking around her in the mob of people

Narumi signaled the men to follow him, he approached her and gave out his best smile "Mikan Sakura, right?"

Mikan looked at him and nodded "_Oui c'est moi (Yes that's me)" _Narumi clapped his hands again

"_Oh je suis trop excité d'enseigner une fille française (Oh I am so excited to teach a french student)" _He spoke in French, Mikan giggled

"_Mais non, je suis Japonaise Monsieur...? (Oh no I am Japanese Mister...?"_

_"Narumi, je m'appelle Narumi. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être si heureux d'avoir une fille qui maîtrise bien la langue francaise (I am Narumi. But that doesn't stop me from being happy to have a girl who's excellent in French in my class" _he smiled. The rest looked at them as if they were aliens. They spoke too fast

"_Monsieur Narumi, je pense qu'on doit arrêter avec le français (Mister Narumi I think we should stop with the French" _she looked behind her. Narumi followed her gaze and landed his violet irises on the men that accompanied him, he sweat dropped

"I think we got carried away a little bit" he scratched his head

"You think?" they glared at him and lifted Mikan's luggage. Her cases were pretty much heavy

"Now Mikan-chan, let's go to Gakuen Alice. I'm sure you'll like it" he skipped while Mikan walked calmly behind him

* * *

"Oh what's this? the Kaichou is sleeping?" a seventeen year old guy with blond hair and blue eyes mocked his friend. The said kaichou grunted and lifted his head

Crimson eyes that were hidden by thick framed glasses, glared at his best friend "Shut up Ruka! I didn't get enough sleep last night" he went back to his sleeping position

'_We still couldn't find that bastard anywhere' _thought the crimson eyed lad abd ruffled his hair

Ruka laughed and punched his shoulder "Ok ok, Kaichou Natsume. Let's go and have lunch" Natsume groaned but stood up nonetheless

"Sometimes I think I really hate you Ruka" he massaged his neck and headed first. Ruka caught up with him and chuckled

"I know. Hey _Kaichou!" _Natsume glared at him again "is it true that we are having a new student ?"

"Don't call me that, it is not like I wanted to be the student council president" he inserted his hands in his pants pockets "And yeah, Narumi left this morning to escort the newbie back to the Gakuen"

"Is the..." Ruka was about to ask but he was interrupted by Koko's voice

"Kaichouuu~ is it true we are having a new student in our class?" Koko asked with his usual carefree smile. He was one of Natsume and Ruka's few close friends

"Is the new one a he or a she?" Yuu asked too, he was a close friend too

"I sure hope it is a She" Kitsu said dreamily. Koko and Yuu agreed with him

"You're so annoying" Natsume snapped and sped up in his pace "Who gives a damn if it was a he or a she?" the four lads looked at each other

"We do" they replied simultaneously. And they jogged to catch up with their raven haired friend

After Mikan finished her meeting with the principal, she decided to stroll around her new school. She had to admit that it was very huge and nicely styled

'_I wonder if I will find those two soon. I missed them a lot' _she thought with a smile. Mikan was walking in the empty corridors, with the sound of her heels clicking behind her

She spotted a few guys who were joking with each other and went towards them '_ Time for a little bit of fun' _

She coughed and they turned around. Mikan smiled sweetly at them "_Pardonnez-moi, _but do you know a girl named Hotaru Imai or another one named Sumire Shouda?" the boys just stared at her with dazed expressions on their faces

The brunette let out a fit of giggles and waved her hands in front of them "Hello! anybody there?" she giggled again

One of the lads snapped back to reality and answered her while stuttering and blushing "H-Hai! We have just seen them having lunch in the cafeteria"

"Ok, and where can I find the cafeteria _s'il vous plaît?_"

"You keep on walking and you turn right then go through the exit and take the left path, it will lead you there" another one replied quickly which made Mikan giggle cutely. How she loved it when guys reacted that way

"Ok I understand. Thank you" she winked and walked past them. They felt a throbbing in their hearts

"No-No problem-m at all miss...?" they replied at once and followed her with their eyes "Can you tell us your name?"

The young lass halted and spun around. The sun shone on her giving her an angelic appearance and her dress followed her every move. She showed them her trade-mark smile and said "I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you and _merci beaucoup _for your help"

"I'm in love~~~" the guys clutched their shirts and made stupid faces "Mikan-chan~~" she left while laughing mentally

* * *

"I guess it is here" Mikan said to herself and pushed the double doors open. The noise that filled the air, stopped at once. Everybody stared at the new comer, who was wearing casual clothes

"Wow who's she?" , "She's so cute", "Now that's a fine girl" , "Is she new?" students murmured between them but Mikan could hear their comments. And it annoyed her even though it isn't the first time people said something like that about her.

Thing is, Mikan had a sense of style and was very pretty. Wherever she goes, people always admired her and couldn't tear their gaze away from her. The girl was simply a head turner with her brown hair mixed with some blond locks and her olive irises that take the shade of blue sometimes and with her petite form, she was just like a cute little doll but an evil one because she loved to manipulate people especially guys by using her cute appearance and even girls. Why she does that? she's bored. But still she isn't one of those sluts that lower themselves to get what they want.

Anyway! The brunette kept on looking around the sea of people until she saw who she was looking for.

A raven haired girl and a green haired one stood up from their seats

"Mikannnn!"

"Sumire!" Mikan and Sumire exchanged hugs and kisses. While Hotaru walked calmly to greet her childhood friend

"Mikan" she nodded at the brunette and opened her arms. Letting her know that it was ok to hug her

Mikan smiled and hugged her stoic friend "_Hotaru, ça fait longtemps (it has been a long time)" _she said

"_Tu nous a manqué beaucoup Mikan" _Sumire said and linked arms with Mikan as they walked back to their table. People followed them but they stopped when THE Hotaru Imai send them a death glare

"Take a picture it will last longer" she growled and they pretended as if nothing happened. That made the ice queen smile in satisfaction

"_Pourquoi t'as quitté Paris?" _Hotaru raised an eyebrow as she stared at Mikan

"I wanted to go back to Japan" Mikan smiled "_Je me suis ennuiée là. Il n'y avait rien à faire. En outre je voulais voir s'il se trouve à Tokyo des garçons intéressants"_ she smirked. Sumire laughed and slapped Mikan's arm while Hotaru rolled her eyes at Mikan's answer

"I see you're still a playgirl? so how many boyfriends did you have these past years?" Sumire asked

"100" she replied. Sumire had her mouth hung open

"...according to other people" she continued "but in reality I had only five boyfriends" the green haired lass made an 'O'

"Well I..." Sumire stared but paused and looked behind her. Everyone was listening or trying to listen to their conversation "_Viens on se casse d'içi les filles." _Mikan and Hotaru nodded then they stood up. The three girls went to Sumire's room to finish their talk and to chat

When they left, the hall was filled with noise again. But this time their topic was the arrival of the new girl

Kitsu let out a low whistle "Damn! that girl is something"

"Yep, she's cute for a new student" Koko said "But my Sumire is everything for me"

"Will you shut up ?" Natsume snarled as he lifted his head. All the while he was trying to have some sleep but he couldn't. He put his glasses back

"Kaichou, you just missed a ..."

"Who cares!" he clicked his tongue and stood up " Sorry but I'm leaving, I have a lot of paper work to do. Jaa" then left

'_I hate being the president. That's just stupid! but it can't be helped' _Natsume let out a frustrated sigh as he made his way to the council meeting room.

He was the kaichou since the start of the school year, and even though he hated this position, he still gave his best to help the students body. Natsume was know for being smart, cold, serious, tough, he was good at everything. And even if he wore thick framed glasses, students still respected him and admired his personality but some hated him, they thought he was a geek

Though, Natsume had his own reasons in accepting to be the kaichou "This so troublesome" he yawned and ruffled his already messy hair

* * *

"So Mikan how have you been? We haven't seen you since Summer " Sumire smiled and sat on the bed. She rested on her stomach. They were in the dorm room that she shared with Hotaru

"Nothing new, just got borred " Mika replied and sat on the bed too. Hotaru grabbed a puffy cushion and slumped on it

"Really?" Hotaru asked. Mikan giggled and nodded

"Really, really. I got bored with the guys over there" she sighed and played with her hair "Besides, fan boys were getting a little bit annoying"

"How?" Sumire wondered.

"_Je ne sais pas exactement_...maybe by standing under my window at 3 am and reciting lines from the play Romeo and Juliet" Sumire laughed out loud while Hotaru snickered

"I had so many sleepless nights" Mikan huffed and rolled her eyes "And you? _Y a t-il des nouveautés?_"

"Sumi-chan has a boyfriend" Hotaru smirked as Sumire blushed. Mikan patted her friend's shoulder

"_Félicitations_! and for how long have you been dating?"

"For half a year now" Sumire blushed and smiled "I'll introduce him to you later ok?" Mikan nodded

"But if he was cute I might steal him from youuu" the brunette said jokingly and tickled Sumire

The emerald eyed teen rolled over so that she was free from Mikan's hold and took a pillow. She threw the pillow at Mikan who dodged and it hit Hotaru on the face. The two girls gulped in fear as the raven haired teen rose up from her seat and spoke venomously "You are Dead!" and the rest was history.

A massive pillow fight broke in the room and it could have lasted longer if not for Hotaru's cell phone that rang suddenly

She picked up "What?" she said monotonously

"_Hotaru-chan? this is Anna. Misaki-sensei wanted to talk with you along with Sumire-chan, right now he's in the teachers room_"

"Fine I get it, we'll be right there. Bye" and she hung up "Sumire, Misaki-sensei wants to talk to us" the girls let go of the materials they were holding

"But we just got to see Mi-chan!" Sumire whined. Hotaru rubbed her temple

"I know but it can't be helped" she looked at Mikan "Gomen but can you wait for us? we won't be late" she headed to the door

"It's fine Hotaru. I'll go and take a walk around, maybe I'll find something interesting" Mikan smiled

Sumire giggled "Or someone! are you sure you won't get lost?" the brunette smiled mischievously

"_Mais non_! who could resist a sweet girl like me if I ever need help?" Hotaru shook her head and smiled

"You're evil. Glad to have you here with us Mikan" she turned around and began walking, followed by Sumire "This year will be fun. _Salut Mikan on parlera plus tard_"

"_Salut_!' she waved and made her way to...she didn't know to where exactly. She just let her feet drag her to anywhere_. _

Mikan wandered aimlessly in the Gakuen's halls "I think I got lost" she mumbled under her breath. When she was about to turn, someone bumped into her

They fell on the ground and got drawned in a sea of papers "Oh no! This isn't my day"

* * *

**A/N : soo this is the first chappy of Mikan's shy boy I got the idea of Jordin Spark's song Shyboy ^^ n I hope you liked it ...if you do then review or add to your favorites neh? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikan's Shy Boy**

* * *

**Out on the floor, I get the moves from a home boy**  
**Trying to score, his body rocks like a home boy**

**And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy  
So I gotta know  
Are you a shy boy?**

* * *

Mikan opened her olive orbs to see a blue haired girl gathering all the papers and saying things like 'Not my day' or 'I'm so unlucky'

Mikan pitied the girl and decided to help her. She collected nearly half of the papers and gave them to the girl with a warm and friendly smile "_Here_. I'm sorry" the blue eyed girl stared at Mikan for a couple of seconds and her jaw parted slightly

"NO! It is my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" she took them "Arigato you helped me a lot" the girl smiled

"I am Nobara, Nobara Ibaragi" Nobara introduced herself

"I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you" she smiled at her_ 'Nobara seems like a nice girl._'

The wind blew and a piece of paper flew then landed on Nobara's face

"Kyaa! what's that? please, please, take it off!" she screamed. Mikan sweat dropped and took it away from Nobara's face

"Calm down it's nothing" the brunette giggled. Nobara blushed but laughed afterwards too

"Ah I see...it is just a ..." her blue orbs widened as she read what was written on the paper "OH NO! I forgot to give this one" her head hung low and tears formed in her eyes

"You forgot what?" Mikan was confused

"I forgot to give that paper to Kaichou...he'll probably be mad at me and I still have to give these papers to sensei" she sniffed. The brunette patted Nobara's shoulder

"_Don't worry Nobara. _I'll give it to this kaichou ok? So cheer up" Nobara's face lit in happiness. She showered Mikan with 'thank you's and gave her the directions

"Ok I get it. See you later Nobara" the blue haired girl smiled

"Later Mikan-chan!"

Following Nobara's directions, Mikan took a large porch that connected between two buildings. With the paper in her hand, she hummed a soft tune until she heard loud music. Hip Hop music to be exact.

She knew the song that was playing, it was Wild n'Out. Just because she lived in Paris doesn't mean that she doesn't like to listen to that kind of music

Without knowing it she shook her head lightly to the beat. The sound grew louder the more she walked further. She stopped and looked to her right.

There was a group of guys and they were dancing, Hip Hop style. But one guy caught Mikan's attention, he had the high school uniform but he loosened his tie and took off his jacket. He wore a hat and did a head spin followed by a flip

His friends cheered and whistled. When he raised his head, he caught Mikan staring at him.

She smirked as she studied him more. Deep blue hair with matching orbs, well built upper body. He ruffled his hair, a gesture that the brunette was familiar with.

The guy smiled and winked at Mikan and she smiled back. The girl spun on her heels and continued her way_ 'I think I'm going to enjoy myself here' _

Natsume spent nearly three hours doing paper work. And when it struck 4 o'clock he was as good as dead so he thought that he deserved a nap. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Natsume rested his head on his arms and quickly drifted off to dream land.

Minutes later someone knocked on the door and opened it

"**Excuse me!** is there anybody here? " Mikan asked as she entered. She spotted Natsume sleeping with his arms folded together and his head lying on top

She giggled faintly and walked over him. She shook his body gently "Hey wake up" he groaned

"Go away" he said. Mikan stiffed her laugh and shook him again

"Ne Wake up, **_you_**! " Natsume balled his fists and snapped

_"_**What's wrong with you? can' you get it? I said leave me alone**" he shouted without opening his eyes. Mikan was amused and impressed by his level in French

She pocked his head "**Come on! wake up**" Natsume groaned once again and decided to give up. He lifted his head but got blinded by the sun's rays. His sight was blurred, and saw nothing but a girl dressed in white

'_Am I dead?_ ' he thought and rubbed his eyes again. Mikan put the paper on his desk and giggled

"Nobara asked me to submit this one to you, she forgot to give it to you before" when Mikan looked at him, she felt her heart skip a beat.

His eyes were an unusual shade of red, they were crimson. His skin was slightly tanned. And his untamed hair looked good in a weird way, his jaw line was firm.

"Ah Ibaragi! sure but who..." Natsume was cut off. Mikan didn't know what happened to her, she suddenly found herself leaning and pressing her lips against Natsume's.

Mikan had her eyes closed while the raven's were wide open, it was the first time something like this happened to him. He never got this kind of reaction from a girl before and he wasn't interested in them either. They respected him and he kept his distance from them

Shortly after, Mikan broke the kiss and smirked "**You're cute**. Later" she walked away leisurely

Natsume was dumbfounded and his face's color could match his eyes"What the? What's up with that girl?" he stood up and followed her but when he opened the door. He found no one.

"Damn that flirt!" he gritted his teeth and sighed. But deep inside of him, he couldn't stop the beating of his heart. Natsume rested his hand on his forehead "Who is she?"

* * *

After Sumire and Hotaru finished their talk with Misaki-sensei, they found Mikan waiting for them at the end of the corridor. She smiled at them

"Mikan! did you get lost?" Sumire giggled

"Told you no one could resist a sweet girl like me" she winked at them. Hotaru shook her head and snickered

"Baka" Sumire jumped on Mikan and hugged her as they exited the building "So newbie what do you want to do ?"

"Let's go and check my new room" Mikan suggested and they nodded

"By the way how many stars do you have on your room key?" Hotaru asked. Mikan thought for a while

"**If I remember**...there was a huge star with S in the middle" the girls were amazed

"Mikan, you passed a test before coming here right?" Sumire asked her friend who nodded

"Then you must have scored a high mark to be a special star" Hotaru said. Sumire smiled at Mikan who was confused

"Congratulations! You're a special star and it is the highest rank you can get in this Gakuen" Mikan finally understood

"And you two? what is your rank?"

"We're both triple stars so we decided to share a room" they were inside the shared dormitories " you are in the top floor" they took the elevetor to the top floor

"Wooow it's so huge!" Sumire gushed as they entered Mikan's room. It was juts like a mini house, and everything was already arranged

"I guess that your aunt had set up everything you needed huh?" Hotaru smirked

Mikan chuckled "Of course! Count on her to do something like this"

"Hey Mikan..." Hotaru grabbed Sumire and dragged her out "Mikan, take a rest. You must be tired, we'll see you tomorrow " Sumire waved as she left too. Mikan sighed and smiled

"Now I have to take my things out of my luggage" she streched and opened her big baggage. And boy! was she up for a lot of work

Before Mikan realized it, it was nine o'clock already "Ah I am so tired. A shower will do me good" she turned the radio on. Tik Tok by Kesha was playing

**_Don't stop, make it pop_**

**_DJ, blow my speakers up_**

**_Tonight, I'mma fight_**

**_'Til we see the sunlight_**

**_Tick tock on the clock_**

**_But the party don't stop, no_**

The sound was blasting the walls. Mikan danced as she sang the lyrics. After a long hot shower, she felt her body relax. The young lass wrapped the blue towel around her and stepped out still singing as she dried her hair

Mikan decided to throw on a large T-shirt and boys shorts. She heard someone knocking or more like banging on her door. The brunette frowned as she went to see who it was

A smirk graced her lips as she saw the person in front of her door

"Do you think that you live in this floor alone? Are you that deaf that you have to put the volume on the max? Just what the hell were you thinking?" Natsume kept on ranting and scolding whoever it was.

He came back to his room, and wanted to rest but someone had to disturb him with loud music. He didn't even see who his new neighbour was and frankly he didn't care

But his ranting came to a halt when he recognized the familiar voice

"Hmm...**What was I thinking?** I thought of you the whole day" The girl said and his jaw opened lightly in shock. His eyes looked at the lass in front of him from head to toe. It is the same girl that..that had kissed him. Natsume scowled at the memory

"It's You!"

"Yeah it's me" Mikan noticed that he was gazing at her for a long time "Like what you see?" she asked with a mischievous smile as she leaned on the door side

"Don't say stupid things" he snapped at her. She pouted cutely and laughed "I can't believe that you live next to me" he sighed and racked his hair

"I know, lucky me" she rested her right elbow on her palm and put her finger under her chin "By the way, what's your name?"

He hesitated at first but answered "Natsume...Natsume Hyuuga"

"**I'm Mikan Sakura**" she extended her hand to him "Nice to meet you" he nodded and shook her hand

_'I guess I can be civil with her and forget what happened this afternoon_' he thought but then Mikan walked over to him and kissed him on his right cheek

"**This afternoon's kiss** was a little greeting from me to you" she smirked "Goodnight Hyuuga" and she closed her door

Natsume was left standing there. His mind couldn't grasp what happened this day. He returned to his room, still thinking of what has just happened

And that night, he had a hard time into finding sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about today's kiss. It was his first and he was confused.

"No I made a promise that I won't fall for someone else, I promised that I won't like anyone but her" he mumbled and forced himself to sleep

Mikan lied on her bed, and thought about the raven haired lad "I think I found my next target " she giggled as she remembered Natsume's face and how he was ummune to her "I found my shy boy. Natsume Hyuuga huh?" she sing-songed and smirked

* * *

**A/N: So Mikan finally met her shy boy but she aslo met the B-Boy who will she be meeting next n how? wait and see xD. But I promise you that there will be some secrets revealed n other stuff too :D I knw it's not that interesting =_=" but I'm doing my best :) so read n review **

**P.S: do you think I should change 'The Heart Breaker' to "Falling for a Demon Maiden" ? I don't know what do you think? n if u have any suggestion then be my guest ^^ thank u **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note : **

_**Hey Guys! :( sorry to say this but I will have to stop uploading this story because of the stupid school I have a big test so I need to focus but don't worry after that Stupid Test ( :'( that will decide my life T_T) I will come back during Summer with some new chapys and some new Fanfictions ;) anyway it was very fun to write this and I hope you keep on supporting me and my stories even though some of them (or all of them) Suck ! :D xD **_

_**So huggy from Chibi [ Wolf's Black Kokoro ] wish me luck and see you in Summer ^^ **_

_**And a big Thank You to all of the readers who enjoyed my stories and reviewed them and supported them :' D I'm so touched *whippes the nose* **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Mikan's shy boy**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_**Cause I got my eye on this other guy **_

_**That can improve with his poise, he's on that no doubt **_

_**And tonight I might need a shy boy **_

_**So I gotta know, are you a shy boy?**_

* * *

**A/N: "_dialogue" = They are talking in French but since I am way too lazy to keep on translating, I decided to make it this way. :3 _  
**

**_HELLO!_ It's been a while since I've last updated this story! I am really thinking about the upcoming events! I want it to be a really good one, unlike my previous fanfitions. I am still working on Dark Secret too. Anyway, enjoy the third chapter. (: Thank you for the previous reviews! They made me so happy ^O^ ! **

* * *

Mikan stared at herself in the mirror! The Gakuen's uniform was cute and looked good on her. She tied her hair in low twin tails and wore her bonnet.

"_Now it looks even cuter." _ She giggled and grabbed her stuff. This was her first day of school.

As Mikan closed her door, the one next to her room got opened and she smirked as she saw him.

Natsume was ruffling his messy hair and his tie wasn't done properly.

"_Bonjour Natsume!" _She greeted him! The lad looked at her and glared. He remembered their first meeting at the council's room.

"Don't talk to me!" He walked past her and adjusted his glasses! Mikan giggled and followed him. She held on his sleeve and spun him around.

"Don't be like that. Didn't you enjoy my way of greeting you?" Natsume shook her arm away.

"Hn! No, I didn't. I hate girls like you." Mikan pouted cutely.

"Don't say things like that." She smiled and adjusted his tie then kissed his left cheek.

"I'll see you around, boy." She waved at him and left.

Natsume touched his yellow tie and rubbed his cheek.

"Damn that bitch! She did it again!" He punched the wall.

* * *

Mikan was assigned to class 2-B. Sumire and Hotaru's class! She met Narumi who smiled and waved at her. She nodded in response.

"Bonjour Mikan-chan!"

"Bonjour, Monsieur Narumi."

"Are you ready for your first class?" She nodded. He opened the door and entered.

"Class! Silence, please! We have a new student who is going to join us today. She came all the way from Paris, her name is Sakura Mikan-chan! Welcome her and be nice!"

Mikan took this as her cue and entered, she bowed and smiled at her new classmates.

"Hello! I hope we get along with each other." The whole class was amazed at her and some guys were blushing with hearts in their eyes and the same thing happened to some girls too.

Mikan chuckled nervously and sweat dropped, '_This is not going to be easy.', _She sat near the window. Her seat was next to Hotaru and behind Sumire. At least she had her best friends with her.

They had Modern Japanese with Narumi then Math with Jinno. To everyone's surprise, except Hotaru and Sumire, Mikan managed to get complimented from the evil teacher.

"Good job Miss Sakura." Everyone was amazed since it was her first day. Normally Jinjin would make anyone's first day hell.

And that's how the morning classes have ended.

It was lunch period now and everyone made their way to canteen.

Every single student had his/her eyes set on Mikan, but she tried to ignore them and chatted with her friends.

"Sumire-chan! Over here!" Mikan heard a guy call out on Sumire.

"Who is that?" Hotaru walked to that table with a stoic face.

"He's le boyfriend."

Sumire smiled and dragged Mikan with her. "I'll introduce you!" The green eye girl went to her boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"Mochu, this is my friend Mikan." Mikan nodded at him and he nodded back.

"Mind if we join you?" Koko came grinning like an idiot with Ruka, Yuu and Kitsu trailing behind him.

Mikan smiled at the new comers and the girls introduced her to the guys who were Mochu's friends and somehow their friends too. Even if some of them were in different classes.

Mikan thought that Koko and Kitsu were very funny and Ruka seemed like a nice guy but he can be bold too. She also noticed that Koko would steal a glance or two at Sumire.

"So Mikan, what kind of extra class did you decide on?" Ruka asked her.

"Hum~Narumi-sensei mentioned something about French class. So I'll pick that one, I guess."

"Mikan-chan lived in Paris! You should teach me a few words!" Koko said with enthusiasm.

"I doubt that an idiot like you would be able to learn anything, Koko." Hotaru said with a smirk and the rest laughed.

"Hey! That was mean!" He pouted like a kid. Mikan patted his head.

"Look at you, so adorable." She pinched his cheek hard.

"Ouch!" He stood up and hid behind Sumire's back, "Sumiiiii! They are mean to mee."

"Knock it off, Koko! Come on, it's time for class." They stood up and headed to class.

While Mikan was chatting with her friends, black orbs were looking at her. The black-haired guy with long hair was watching her and was smiling to himself.

* * *

Classes were over for the day and it was time for extra activities. Apparently all the students were busy doing something because people were running in the hallways, trying to reach their class in time.

Mikan parted with the girls. Hotaru was a member of the student council and Sumire and Koko took dancing class.

Mikan asked some girls to show her the way and as she was heading to the room, a guy stood in front of her.

"Can I help you?" The guy had blue hair and smiled widely at her.

"You're Sakura Mikan, right?" She nodded.

"I am Haruyuki Shiro. We're having a party to celebrate a friend's birthday at the Oasis club this week-end. Imai-san and Shouda-san were invited too. So you should come too." Mikan took the invitation from him and smiled sweetly.

"That's so nice of you! Of course I'll be there! You better save me a dance, ok?" She winked and Shiro blushed.

"S-sure! I have to go now, I'll see you around Sakura-san!" He smiled and left.

Mikan smirked, "A party, huh? I'll be looking forward to it." She opened the door and peeked in.

"Excuse me?" No one was there. She giggled when she saw him. Mikan tiptoed towards the sleeping Natsume and poked his cheek.

He groaned. She took his glasses and put them on. She could see clearly with them.  
_'So his sight isn't bad?' _

Mikan blew in his ear then bit it. Natsume woke up and nearly fell off the chair. He held on his abused ear.

"What the hell?!" Mikan giggled.

"Your facial expression is cute. I'm glad that I could see it." Natsume glared at her. Mikan noticed how his crimson orbs shone and she found herself wanting to stare at them forever. She looked away and took his glasses off.

"Sorry about that." She smiled. Natsume wore his glasses.

"Hn! I told you to stay away from me, didn't I?" Mikan smirked and caressed his cheek.

"_I can't do it. I'm interested in you." _He slapped her hand away.

"_I'm not. Leave me alone, you bitch." _Mikan giggled.

"Now, now…don't be like that." She sat next to him.

"Your French is amazing and your level is excellent." Natsume sighed. One minute she acts like lunatic and the next one she talks as if nothing happened.

"I like French literature." He said and shifted his gaze away from her.

"So do I. Do you know Amélie Nothomb?" He looked at her.

"Of course, she is my favorite author." Mikan smirked.

"See? We can have normal conversations. How about we go on a date?" She smiled sweetly.

"You…" He glared.

"Come on, _mon ami! _I'm new and I need someone to show me around, I think it's one of your duties as the Kaichou." Natsume sighed and massaged his temple. She's giving him a headache.

He was about to answer but suddenly Narumi entered the room followed by some other students.

"Ah Mikan-chan!" The blond-haired teacher smiled at her. "_It's great to have you here!" _

"_I'm glad that I'm here Mister Narumi." _

"_We're currently reading "The Last Day of a Condemned Man" by Victor Hugo. Natsume-kun can share his book with you." _He smiled and clapped his hands.

"_Ok class! Hurry up! We are about to start!" _He looked at Natsume, "_Oh and Natsume-kun, please show Mikan-chan around the school ok?" _

Natsume glared at his teacher, "_Sorry Sir but I don't understand what you're saying." _Narumi laughed.

"_What are you saying, silly? You are my top student. Now, be nice to Mikan-chan." _Natsume banged his head with the table and Mikan smirked.

"I'll count on you, boy." She ruffled his hair and moved her chair next to his.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He mumbled and glared at Mikan who winked at him.

'_I really hope that he is my shy boy.' _Mikan smiled and finally paid attention to Narumi's class.


	5. Chapter 4

**Mikan's shy boy**

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

_**A/N: HEYA! Here is chappy 4! I hope you enjoy it ! ^w^ I was really happy when I read in one of the reviews that my English was good enough...IT MEANS I AM IMPROVING ! YAHA!  
**_

_**Warning: NOT PROOF READ! (in case you found mistakes! ENGLISH IS MY THIRD LANGUAGE! D: )  
**_

* * *

Natsume was walking in the Gakuen's corridors, he was massaging his temple.

"I am glad that this week is over." He sighed. The kaichou heard some girls chatting but he just ignored them and went on his way.

"_Ah! Hello Natsume!_" He halted in his tracks and glared at her smiling face. He noticed that she was accompanied by Imai and another girl. Natsume nodded at Hotaru and carried on.

Mikan smirked and followed him.

"_Natsume-kun! Don't be like that!" _She pouted and walked beside him. The girls just laughed and went back to their rooms.

"She's got her eyes on kaichou!" Sumire giggled. Hotaru smirked.

"That's cute. He is definitely not into that stuff."

"Yeah, I am sure Mikan will have her share of fun." They laughed and went on their way.

As Hotaru and Sumire were laughing, Natsume was glaring at the girl in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"There is a party tomorrow. You are coming, right?" Natsume clicked his tongue and walked past her.

"I wouldn't go even if I were invited." Mikan trailed behind him.

"_Why? I want you to be my date." _

"_You'll be fine on your own." _Mikan pouted and grabbed his arm.

"_But I want you to come with me." _Natsume yanked her hand away and glared at her.

"Stop annoying me!" He punched the wall in anger, "_Leave me alone you psychotic bitch!" _

Mikan's eyes turned cold and she grabbed his tie, "_You…shouldn't get full of yourself, ok? Now be nice or I'll get mad at you….." _Natsume held his poker face but he was intimidated by her cold tone and her look. He felt that she was looking straight into his eyes, "…._ I will get you, one way or another. You will be mine, Nastume Hyuuga." _She giggled and kissed his lips.

Mikan let go of Natsume and licked her lips. "_Thanks for the meal." _

He wiped his mouth and Mikan moved forward then caged him against the wall.

"I will be waiting for you to show up at Oasis Club, 9 o'clock." She smirked and left with a wave, "See you around boy."

Natsume glared at her back, "She did it again!"

* * *

Mikan opened the door to the triple star room and was greeted with the mischievous grins of her friends. Sumire was watching TV while Hotaru was typing something on her laptop.

"_What?" _Mikan raised her eye brows at her friends. Sumire giggled.

"_Don't play the innocent. You are targeting the kaichou now?"_

Mikan smiled and nodded her head.

"She didn't even deny. He is tough." Mikan sighed and took her blazer off.

"_I know! That is why I am going after him._"

"_Are you still looking for a shy boy?" _

"_I have never given up on that! I will find him!" _

Hotaru went back to her laptop, "I doubt. Shy boys? They are dead."

Mikan pouted, "I said I will find him and I think I did." She sat next to Sumire, "I will make him my shy boy."

"Good luck with that. That dude is an anti-social."

"I noticed but my charms are irresistible!" Mikan winked and Sumire laughed.

"You are so modest!" They laughed and started a pillow fight.

* * *

Hotaru drove the girls in her car. Oasis was a very well known club among Gakuen Alice's students. They were allowed to go outside the academy and Oasis was the cool hang out place for cool people.

The club was only a block away and they could already hear the music.

Hotaru parked her car and the girls stepped out. It was time to party.

"It's been a while since we've last been to a party."

"You haven't been around much, yet here you are…getting invitations already from people that you don't know. Nice Mikan!" Hotaru smirked at her friend and made her camera ready. The brunette winked and linked arms with her friends.

The girls dressed up casually, in jeans for Hotaru and Mikan and a skirt for Sumire with regular tops.

They were chatting with each other as they made their way to the center of the party where people were dancing and drinking and some of them were getting a little bit kinky. Koko went to the girls and lead them to where he was sitting with the boys.

"Where is Mochu?" Sumire asked as she sat next to Koko. He shrugged.

Mikan went to the dance floor and tried to look for a raven haired boy, _I guess he won't be coming after all. _She felt someone pull her arm and then she was greeted with Shiro's smiling face.

"Having fun?" He asked. Mikan smiled and dragged him with her to the dance floor.

"I am but it will be much more fun if you dance with me." Shiro ruffled his hair and bowed.

"It'd be my pleasure, Miss Sakura." Mikan giggled and danced with Shiro.

She smirked as she looked over at Hotaru, who shook her head at her attitude. Mikan's smirk got wider when she saw Hotaru agree to dance with Nogi.

After three songs and dancing together, Shiro told Mikan that he had to do something and she nodded as he left with an apologetic look. Instead of waiting for him, Mikan decided to go back to their table.

Sumire seemed bothered as she kept on glancing everywhere.

"What's wrong Sumire?" Sumire smiled and gulped down her soda. She didn't drink alcohol at parties.

"I can't find Mochu. He said that he will be here thou."

"Maybe he is late. Come on! Let's dance together." Sumire smiled and let Mikan drag her back to the dance floor. If there was something that the brunette loved the most, that would be dancing.

After some more dancing, Mikan was chatting with the gang but she felt light headed a bit. She went out for air. The cool night made her shiver a bit but it did her some good.

"Such a lovely night, isn't it?" She heard someone say. Mikan looked at the guy who was standing beside her. He smirked at her as he smoked.

The brunette decided to play a little.

"Yes, it is but you won't live for long to witness another one if you keep on smoking." She said innocently as he laughed.

"True, but I can't help it. Smoking calms me down." He approached her and extended his hand.

"I am Akira." Mikan shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mikan."

"I know. You have been the talk of the school lately. It's impossible to not hear stuff about you."

Mikan smirked, "_Really? _And what were they saying about me behind my back?"

Akira smirked back and leaned in, "They said that you were a cute girl with a sexy French accent and that you were into bad boys …." Mikan raised her eyebrow, "….like me." She chuckled and pushed him gently with a finger.

"Bold, aren't we? Well Mr. Bad Boy...I hate to tell you this but I am not."

He ruffled his hair, "You are tough. Usually girls would throw themselves at me with a mere touch or a look." Mikan rolled her eyes, he was a narcissist.

He raised his hands up, "I get it. You think I am a self-centered idiot. How about one dance? Maybe I can change your mind?" She sighed and smiled.

"Sure, but just one." He nodded with a smirk and held on her hand then dragged her with him.

Right before they could reach the floor, Mikan noticed a crying Sumire walking out with an angry looking Koko following her. She halted in her tracks and retrieved her hand back.

"Changed your mind?" He put his hands in his pocket and looked down at her. She shook her head.

"I saw one of my friends crying and I have to be with her. Sorry, friends come first." He sighed and nodded.

"I get it. First time I let a girl run away from me but..." Mikan grinned at him and winked.

"Save me a dance next time. See you around, bad boy-san."

"Next time I won't let you run away!"

"I am not running away. I am answering to the call of duty. Later." Mikan left Akira grinning and dashed to her friend.

She looked for Sumire and texted Hotaru. It took her a while to find Sumire who was crying in Koko's arms.

"What happened?" Her eyes were full of concern. Koko shook his head, she understood that it wasn't the right time to ask.

"_Dear, it's time for us to go back." _Sumire only nodded and held Mikan's arms. Hotaru joined them a few minutes later.

"Someone will have to die but I will have to reschedule it later. Now, let's go back to the dorms." They took Sumire -more like dragged her because she couldn't walk straight.

Koko escorted them and planted a soft kiss on Sumire's forehead. He smiled at her, "If _he_ had the guts to do that then he isn't worth your tears. I'll call you later." She nodded and hugged him before she entered the car and Hotaru started it.

The girls were silent. Sumire breathed in and said with a stoic look, "Hotaru, if you still feel like murdering someone then Mochu would be your next target."

Her friends understood that her boyfriend did something unforgivable.

"Details after you calm down." Sumire nodded and lied on the back seat.

"_Boys are nothing but trouble." _Mikan clicked her tongue.

"_I never knew that he'd be trouble when I saw him. Oh well, we'll make him pay back for whatever he did." _Mikan smirked and nodded.

For now their green eyed friend had to talk first but she was sleeping soundly in the back seat.


End file.
